My Friend
by Relena Peace
Summary: A song-fic from Plus One about Relena and Heero's friendship. ^^" Please Read and Review!


My friend.  
  
Written By: Relena Peace  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue.  
  
Warnings: There are no warnings this time.  
  
Parings: I guess you could say it is a 1xR paring but it is more like they are good friends then a couple.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Standing up on the balcony looking down at Relena Dorlian, Heero saw her glance up at him, smile then finish her speech. It was after colony 197. The war in which Relena was kidnapped had just ended. As Relena finished her speech the crowd started to clap. Glancing up once more Relena noticed that Heero was not at the spot that he was a moment ago. He had left. Relena didn't say anything. She knew that when he was ready he would be back.  
  
  
  
//We are standing at the crossroad//  
  
and now it's time, for you to go your way//  
  
and for me to go mine. //  
  
//I will pray the lord to keep you safe//  
  
until the day I see your face again. Again. //  
  
  
  
Heero exited the building quickly and quietly. He didn't want to stick around too much. He still thought of himself as a burden to Relena. Not understanding the true meaning of what he means to her. He knew very well that she loved him and is a good friend. He just didn't want to interrupt her life at the present time. Often after he left that building that day Heero had talked among Duo and Hilde (who he lived with now) about Relena. All the words that were passed upon his lips and there's were the most part good.  
  
"She sure is a good thing to peace." Duo exclaimed sitting down to coffee one evening with Heero and Hilde. "The truth is if Relena wasn't here neither would be world peace. She has been a great asset to it."  
  
"I never knew her much but I did know that we wouldn't have peace if she wasn't here." Hilde agreed. "She loves the people of the world and the colonies. I would be surprised if she had an enemy."  
  
Nodding Heero took a sip of coffee. "Yeah…. everyone loves her. That's what makes her the perfect dove of peace."   
  
"She sure is a good friend." Duo said more to Heero then to Hilde. "She will need protection. There are still going to be people like Mariemahia who want to rule the world or start something."  
  
  
  
//My friend we have been through so much//  
  
and you have been gossip//  
  
with a sure and steady love. //  
  
My friend, you know I will be there if you ever need. //  
  
Cause you've always been a friend to me. //  
  
  
  
Sitting down in an airplane Relena took in a deep sigh. Looking up at Pagan she gave a weary smile. "Pagan how long until we reach America?"  
  
"Miss. Relena it will take about 8 hours." Pagan replied. "After that we have to meet the president of China then go to…"  
  
"Thank you Pagan." Relena said cutting him off. "That's all I wanted to know."  
  
"Yes Miss. Relena."  
  
Gazing out the small airplane window Relena let out another sigh. Her thoughts traveled to Heero.   
  
"Miss. Relena." Looking away from the window Relena's eyes met Dorithy's. "Miss. Relena, Mr. Quatre will be meeting you tomorrow in the Silver Moon motel diner in California. He called to make sure that you wouldn't be late. Shall I tell him that you will be attending the dinner?" Her quizzical eyes scanned Relena's blue ones.  
  
Looking back out to the window Relena pondered the question as well as what her thoughts were on before Dorothy's question. I know Heero that I'll see you again. Someday, we will meet again. "Yes Dorothy. Tell Mr. Winner that I will be attending the New Years dinner with him. Oh and Dorothy," Relena faced the other girl again. "Tell him thanks for inviting me."  
  
"Yes Miss. Relena." Dorothy said then quickly walked away to do as bid.  
  
  
  
//I may travel the world over,//  
  
but one thing I know for sure.//  
  
One day this road will lead me//  
  
back around to your door.//  
  
I will pray the lord will keep you safe//  
  
some bonds are just too strong to break.//  
  
In the end: In the end. //  
  
  
  
"Hello Relena." Quatre said cheerfully. "It's so good to see you again." Quatre smiled and shook Relena's hand.   
  
"Hello Quatre. How are things going?"  
  
"Fine." He said leading her to a near by seat at a table. "How about you? Have you seen Heero?"  
  
"Heero?" Relena was taken back by the question. "Why do you say that? I mean why ask me? How would I know?"   
  
"Well… It is just that you're the last one that I know of who has seen him. Even though it was just a few weeks ago." He replied.   
  
"No," Relena felt a little uneasy. "Heero left that night. I don't know where he went. Maybe he went back to his home colony. I don't know." Smiling up at the waiter she placed her dinner order and so did Quatre.   
  
"I'm sorry if I upset you." Quatre said at last. "I didn't mean to."   
  
"Oh no!" Relena shook her pretty head from side to side and looked at Quatre in the eyes. "I don't mind. I know that Heero is out there some were and when he is, if he is ready he will come back. So I don't worry. I'll see him again someday." As the night grew on so did the conversation about Heero.   
  
"He has always been there you know." Quatre was saying. "He cares a lot about peace. He has a good heart and soul. He is a real hero."  
  
"Yeah. We sure have been through a lot together. I remember when I was on Libra. He came and saved me because Noin and everyone else was feeling so uneasy with me being there."  
  
"Is that what he said?" Quatre asked quizzically.  
  
"Yes."   
  
Giving a little laugh Quatre smiled and shook his head. "Do you want to know the real reason and what went on the day he went to get you?"  
  
"Real reason?" Relena was a little perplexed. "You mean he wasn't telling the truth?" The look on Quatre's face confirmed that Heero wasn't telling the truth. "Ok…. Then tell me. What went on."  
  
  
  
//My friend, we have been through so much//  
  
and you have been my gossip//  
  
with your sure and steady love. //  
  
  
  
Sitting back and swishing the wine in his glass Quatre smiled at the memory. "Well Relena, that day on the Libra Hilde had came to us with important information on a disk. She was talking with Duo and had told him that you, Relena Peacecraft, was on the Libra." A little chuckle escaped his lips. "Relena he didn't tell the rest of us that he was leaving. None of us said anything about you being on there. Sure we were shocked as to find that you were there but no one said anything about being worried for you." He glanced up at Relena's attentive eyes. "Do you understand me and what I am saying Relena? I am saying that he went to get you because he was worried and wanted you safe. Not because we did. He figured that you needed him… or maybe he needed to feel that someone needed him."  
  
  
  
//My friend you know I will be there if your' ever in need. //  
  
//Cause you've always been a friend to me. //  
  
  
  
"He thinks highly of you. He thinks that you're the world Relena. If he didn't he wouldn't have gone and risked so much to bring you to safety."  
  
Taking in a big sigh Relena set her cup of wine down on the table. "I remember when we were at one of the computers when he was looking for my brother I had told him that he was pretty awesome. Then he said look who's talking. He also told me not to make him repeat himself when I disagreed with him. The truth is he is pretty amazing. He is the awesome one."  
  
  
  
//Nothing will ever change the way I think about you. //  
  
  
  
After colony 120. Peace has been great through the years and remains. Relena has traveled all over the colonies and the world to achieve this. And it has been worth it.  
  
  
  
//Not the months, or the years, or the places life takes me through. //   
  
  
  
"I love this nation and all of the people in it. I love the peace that the new nation has achieved and I know that if we all help it will remain a peaceful place to live and for our family's to grow up. Thank you." Relena finished her speech. The world and the colonies were now one nation. The New Nation. "That was a wonderful speech Relena." Heero said watching the television screen. The picture of Relena still was looming on it. "Almost twenty and you already did more then most people will ever do in a life time. I congratulate you."  
  
  
  
//My friend we have been through so much//  
  
and you have been my gossip//  
  
with your sure and steady love. //  
  
  
  
"What?" Heero looked at Noin. "No, she doesn't want me there. Tell her that she doesn't want me there." Before he shut the door on her face Noin gave Heero pleading eyes. "Don't you think that you have been avoiding her for a little too long? It is just a birthday party with very few of her friends. She misses you and wants you to be there. Don't shut her out of your life. You're still her friend just as she is yours. She needs you to be there."  
  
  
  
//My friend you know I will be there if you ever need. //   
  
  
  
"Fine. I'll go. I'll be at her party. It has been to long any ways." Heero said not meeting Noin's gaze.  
  
  
  
//Cause you've always been a friend. //  
  
  
  
Walking into the spacious room Heero found a good shadow to hide in. He had arrived early so he could watch everyone else come in instead of them watch him come in. After more then half of the guests showed up he saw her. "Relena…" The name spilled out like a forbidden whisper. The years have been kind to her. Making her girlish body more like a women.  
  
Glancing around Relena's mouth curved into a frown. She didn't see Heero. Maybe next year, she thought. The music was starting up so Relena moved off of the dance floor towards a shadow so she wont draw attention. Standing next to a large drapery she watched the dancers wishing that she could be out there. "Heero…" Her mind wondered as his name brushed her lips. Where is he? Does he even know that it is my birthday? No, probably not.   
  
"Hello Relena." Her eyes flashed open all of the way as Heero emerged out of the shadows next to her. "Been a long time hasn't it?"  
  
A silent smile creased upon her face. "Heero, I'm happy you came."   
  
"Do you want to dance Relena?" His question lingered there for a moment before Relena gave a slight nod.  
  
  
  
//My friend we have been through so much//  
  
and you have been my gossip//  
  
with your sure and steady love. //  
  
  
  
"Do you intend on leaving again after this Heero?" She asked as he swirled her around on the dance floor. "I am here for you always Relena. Even when I'm not here I will always be there for you. I never did leave. I was there… I was here." He said motioning towards his heart with his hand. "And I'll always be here. In yours." He motioned towards hers. Relena smiled sweetly and finished the dance in a peaceful silence. My friend, she thought happily.  
  
  
  
//My friend you know I'll be there if you ever need. //   
  
//Cause you've always been a friend to me. //   
  
//You've been a friend to me. // 


End file.
